Last time
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: We all know Kurt helped Blaine. What if they never met. Sebastian/Blaine Blaine/suicidal comment review XOXO


Disclaimer: I don't own glee

XOXO

Blaine closes his eyes as he pushes the razor blade he got from his father last Christmas deeper into his wrist. He lets himself focus on the physical pain instead of the emotional pain Blaine was slowly falling apart. Blaine frowns as he makes another cut, the bruise on his back from his father beginning to ache. Just as Blaine begins to push the razor deeper, his phone begins to go off playing quietly as it vibrates. Blaine sighs looking at the name, tears rolling down his face when the name of his boyfriend flashes across the screen.

Sebastian called and called, tears falling desperately from his eyes."Answer your fucking phone Blaine "He shouted. He had heard that Blaine had gone of the rail today. There were good days and bad, but this was in a whole other league.

"Sebastian?" Blaine choked he decided to answer right after it finished ringing hoping maybe he was still there.

"Blaine, don't fucking do this."He said as he got into his car."Blaine if you die I'll dig your ass back up and kill you again!"

"Seb just don't." Blaine's voice was quiet.

"I'm 10 minutes away, your door best be open or I'm fucking kicking it down!"

"God damn it. I'll open the door." Blaine cuts few more time before throwing the razor down to open the door.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine as soon as he saw him."Don't you ever fucking do this again, Blaine."He pulled away from Blaine to look him in the eye.

Blaine stares blankly at Sebastian rolling his sleeves over his bloody cuts even though it would just ruin his shirt.

"Show me your cuts?"Sebastian looked at him, unblinking."Fucking do it."

"Goddamnit" Blaine mumbles as he rolls his sleeves back up. "There not even that bad."

Stranger: Sebastian could feel tears falling from his eyes."Oh Blaine." He pressed a kiss to each of his cuts, not caring about getting blood on his lips.

Blaine winced at the pressure and pulled back, staring at his feet he whispers, "I can't I just do it. I'm a failure."

"Blaine I need you to stay with me!"He shouted. Pulling him back in for a tight embrace."I need you so much."

"No one needs me. I'm a waste." Blaine says limply in Sebastian's arms almost robotic.

"I fucking need you!"He shook Blaine, becoming angrier at him."Blaine you are not a waste of space, I love you more than anything"

"I'm sorry." Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian, but while doing do he reopens old wounds wanting it to end.

I've called 911, there on their way..."Sebastian hushed Blaine, he knew it wasn't 911 worthy but he just couldn't take any risks. Blaine was his life.

"No no why! You can't!" Blaine is now shaking. From lost of blood, fear and from sobbing.

"You have to go to the hospital Blaine!"Sebastian picked Blaine up, laying him on the kitchen table."Why would you do this?"Sebastian went back to Blaine's cuts, kissing each one as he wrapped them up.

"I need to die!' Blaine sits up; trying to pull away from his boyfriend.

"You need to live "Sebastian said calmly."You need to live because you are beautiful, you are strong."

"No." Blaine said quietly before collapsing in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian sobbed as he looked at Blaine from his place next to his hospital bed. The doctors said Blaine would be perfectly fine."Baby wake up."He said as he kissed the other boys hands. Blaine's brother had come and gone.

Blaine wanted to stay like this forever it was just darkness. He tried ignoring the voices pleading him to wake up the best he could.

"Blaine, I know you're in there just please wake up." He was pleading with him, Blaine had to wake up.

Blaine groans trying to keep out of the light. He had to die. He was a waste of space. Worthless. Fowl. Nobody needed him. Nobody wants him. He needed this to be done with he needed to be able to cut again.

"Blaine, I know you're there so I'm just going to' talk okay?"Sebastian became silent waiting for an answer."I love you so much B, it's killing me to see you like this...Now you mustn't be mad but me and your brother thought it would be best if you got help. Coopers packing your bags, you'll be in hospital for a while but after that you're coming home with me. You're going see a doctor Blaine."

Blaine could hear everything Sebastian said and he hated every word of it he just wanted to die.

"Blaine you have to respond" Sebastian kept his voice calm."Or I'm calling the nurse."

Blaine didn't care anymore it wasn't working so he squinted his eyes open slightly.

"Hey baby" Sebastian said as he took Blaine's hand "You don't have to go home Blaine, I'm your home now"

"Am I crazy?" Blaine whispers

"No Blaine, You're just hurt" He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's hands as their eyes met."I'll never let anything bad happen to you again."

"Okay." Blaine wanted to sleep, but wanted to stay awake for Sebastian.

"Blaine."Sebastian sighed." .loved."

"Loved." Blaine repeats before falling asleep.

Forty-eight hours later Sebastian sighed from the foot of his bed, the doctors where planning on waking Blaine up. They were planning on sending him home."Bad news..."He whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Hmmm."

"You have to go home Blaine..."

"I don't care."

"Not your home silly."Sebastian laughed lightly for the first time in days "You live with me now."

"Oh. When did this happen?"

"Cooper and I decided it would be better… and safer."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"So I'm on suicide watch now?"

"Yup."

"I wasn't last time I tried to kill myself and ended up in the hospital."

"That's because your father is a rotten bastard that wants you dead." Sebastian said unthinking through gritted teeth. "Shit, Blaine?" Sebastian panicked at Blaine's reaction. He had set him off again.

"I should be dead."

"No Blaine!"

"No it's true I why can't I ever fucking do it?"

"Blaine!"

"What?"

"Because I need you."

"For what?" Blaine scoffs.

"For what!" Sebastian feels tears streaming down his face. "Blaine I love you. I have the day I met! Don't you remember? I was new at Dalton and you showed me around! You walked me to my first class, then came back to walk me to my second; then we had lunch together then to the rest of my classes. That occurred for the next three weeks, and then you asked me out. Do you remember that?"

Blaine nods.

"I knew that there was something going on the more I got to know you, and I started worry. Remember the day I found out?"

Blaine nods again.

"I you left in the middle of class and I found you in the bathroom after cutting. I took you home, and we talked for hours about you and everything, then the rest of the night I just held you. Why can't we just do that again?"

"I don't know." Blaine had tears streaming down his face.

"Can we do that again Blaine? Maybe it will help."

Blaine nods while the nurse changes his bandages.

"Let's go home."

Hope you liked it!

Should I do another chapter I need to know what you think!

XOXO


End file.
